This invention relates to printed circuit foil elements used in equipment operating at UHF and higher frequencies and especially to such foil elements in broadband passive RF mixers (upconverters used in television and satellite receivers) that operate at frequencies in the gigaHertz range. As is well known, operation at such high frequencies make component configurations, overall circuit layout, lead lengths and lead placement extremely critical. This is one of the reasons conventional ferrite core coils and transformers are difficult to use in high frequency broadband RF mixer circuits. Another reason is the loss associated with the ferrite material. Normally, an RF mixer of this type incorporates up to three ferrite baluns. The present invention provides a doubly balanced RF mixer that utilizes the foil construction techniques of copending Application Ser. No. 08/815,561 for minimizing the number of ferrite baluns required and also for minimizing lead length problems, reducing losses and avoiding costly and time consuming labor.